


Birthday Pizza Party

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Clint owns a pizza place, Everybody loves Phil Coulson, Gen or Pre-Slash, Legos, M/M, Toy photography, phlint - Freeform, the one where they are both single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Phil is checking out locations for his daughter’s birthday party. Hawkeye’s Pizza is the first stop on his list.





	Birthday Pizza Party

**Birthday Pizza Party**

Skye: Daddy! Daddy, can I have my birthday party here? Please?

Phil: Skye, we have two other places to look at first before we decide. Remember we talked about this?

Skye: But I don’t want to go to those other places. I want my party here. FitzSimmons said they had the best birthday ever at Hawkeye’s Pizza.

Phil: Fitzsimmons?

Skye: Leo and Jemma, from my class. They were here last month for their birthday. I couldn’t go to their party cause you had to go out of town for work. So I want to have my party here too. Can I Daddy?

Phil: We’ll see, honey. I’ll have to check...

Clint: Hi. Welcome to Hawkeye’s. Would you like to dine-in or carry-out?

Phil: Ah... neither actually.

Skye: We’re here for my birthday party!

Clint: A birthday party! That’s great.

Phil: Actually, we’re still in the planning stage. Skye’s birthday is a couple weeks away.

Skye: _I’m_ planning on having my birthday party here. Jemma and Leo said they liked the bouncy houses and making their own pizza.

Phil: They made their own pizza?

Clint: Yeah, we have a few different birthday party specials. My little one, Chef Katie, came up with the ‘Build your own birthday pizza’ idea. Say hi to Skye, Katie-cat.

Katie: Hi Skye.

Skye (giggling): Hi Katie-cat!

Clint: Katie, why don’t you and Skye take a ride while I talk with Skye’s dad.

Katie: Ok, Papa. 

Skye: I’m going on the ride, Daddy, while you make arrangements for my party with Mr. Hawkeye.

Phil (smiling fondly at his daughter): Looks like I need to make some arrangements, Mr. Hawkeye.

Clint (chuckling): It’s Barton. Clint Barton. Hawkeye is just a nickname. And it’s good to know I’m not the only dad wrapped around his little girl’s finger.

Phil (deadpan look): I have absolutely no idea what you mean.

Clint (laughing): Well, Mr. ...

Phil: Phil Coulson.

Clint: Well Mr. Coulson, I guess you don’t want me to tell you about those birthday specials then, right?

Phil (smiling): Talk to me, Mr. Barton.

Clint: So, you’re looking for something in a couple of weeks, on the weekend, I assume? I think I have the party room she wants available, but it will be late afternoon. Like 3 pm. Is that okay?

Phil: Yes.

Clint: Saturday or Sunday? We’re pretty busy on Saturdays so the party would be limited to an hour. But if you came on Sunday, you could have the room for longer if you like.

Phil: Sunday would be good, perhaps two hours?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39794458624/in/album-72157690886954152/)

Clint: Great. I can get an information packet and some paperwork for you to fill out. We provide invitations as well. Do you have an idea of the number of children and adults attending? 

Phil: I’ll have to get back with you on a concrete figure, but ballpark would be maybe 12 to 15 kids and 7 or 8 adults.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39794457834/in/album-72157690886954152/)

Clint: Sure, that’s great. You’ll find all the pricing info in the paperwork packet. Natasha can supply the birthday cake if you like, or you can bring your own. There is the ‘build your own pizza’ as part of the package, it has the basics, sausage, cheese, and pepperoni. We do offer a full menu of specialty pizzas as well.

Phil: Specialty pizzas? 

Clint: You know, barbecue chicken, Hawaiian, veggie, that sort of thing. I’ve had people ask me for all sorts of stuff on their pizza. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/38693987620/in/album-72157690886954152/)

Phil: But it’s pizza...

Clint: Let me guess. Deep dish pie with a crust just thick enough to hold the layers of stringy mozzarella cheese, spicy Italian sausage and tangy rich tomato sauce? Piping hot right out the oven, with a golden brown crust, and a smell so good you just have to bite into it before it cools off enough.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157939439@N08/39794462904/in/album-72157690886954152/)

Phil: Perfection. If you’d made a pizza like that for me... Well, if you weren’t married, I’d snatch you right up, and have you make it all the time.

Clint (shyly): Um... ‘m not married. It’s just me and Katie-cat. I could definitely make that pizza for you, anytime you want. It’s one of my favorites actually. Does, ah, Skye’s mom like deep dish pizza too?

Phil (smiles knowingly):  I’m a single dad, too. 

Clint: That’s ah... good. Yeah, so you let me know when you want me to make you that pizza. 


End file.
